You're Not Alone
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: After coming back from an appointment, Selene decides to share the news to Gladion. However, he's not sure on how to feel about it. Takes place 11 years after Ultra Sun and Moon. My first Mahinashipping fic!


**Well, I'm back at it with another fic! This time I decided to write a one-shot about Gladion and Selene! I can't guarantee that I'll write more in the future, but I hope that this will suffice. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Selene had just arrived back to the mansion that was situated in the Aether Foundation. She had returned from an appointment with an exciting news to tell her fiancé Gladion about.

3 weeks after Selene and Gladion had shared a rather close moment with each other, she began to get sick. She wasn't sure if she had a bug or some other illness, but Lillie understood the implications of her sickness. Under the advisement of her best friend, Selene had scheduled for an appointment.

Gladion was chatting with a few Aether Foundation employees until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind along with the weight of someone's body. He could only guess one specific person who'd do that to him.

"Selene, it looks like you're back from your appointment." Gladion lightly laughed as he signaled from the employees to leave the premises.

"Can we take this to your room?" Selene had requested, which caused Gladion to become flustered in the process.

"N-now?! At this time?!" he stuttered as his face turned beet red.

"No, you silly!" Selene replied loudly, her face turning red as well.

"Then, what is it about?" Gladion asked as he regained his composure, feeling a bit embarrassed of himself for misconstruing his fiancée's words.

Selene grabbed Gladion's hand as she guided him to his bedroom. There, the couple sat down on his bed, with a big smile forming on Selene's face.

"Gladion, I just wanna ask again but," Selene spoke as her face had grown serious, "you would never leave me, right?"

"Of course not! That'd be the lowest point for me to do, truly!" Gladion defended himself adamantly.

"Good," Selene chirped in joy as she leaned closer to Gladion's ear, "because I have some exciting news."

Feeling impatient, Gladion insisted for Selene to just tell him what had happened. "Please, what exactly caused you to become sick in the first place?"

In Selene's mind, she thought that Gladion would have known sooner due to him and Lillie having one of the best education in their group. But then again, he had been busy commanding the Aether Foundation's security force, mainly in regards to threats that dwelled in the Ultra Wormholes. So, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Here goes," Selene began as she whispered the following words to her fiancé, "you're going to be a daddy."

Gladion scooted slightly away from Selene, his face in shock at the revelation. The thought of becoming a father was something that Gladion both loved and feared. Because of what occurred with his father Mohn, Gladion was plagued at the thought of his child enduring the same experience that he went through.

"W-what?" Gladion uttered softly.

"We're going to be parents, Gladion." Selene answered as she clasped onto his hands with hers.

"I-I don't know what to say." he said.

Selene was growing concerned at Gladion's tone, worrying that he was not happy with the news of her pregnancy. "Are you not excited about it?"

"No, I'm truly happy for you, Selene." Gladion protested as he shifted back closer to Selene's side. "You have no idea how grateful I am, really."

"Then, why are you so tense about it?" she asked, gently massaging her fiancé's hands.

"Hear me out," Gladion started as his expression softened, "after we shared that moment, I always thought of a life that our child would have. However, Sometimes I wonder if they would go through what Lillie and I had to endure."

Hearing what her fiancé had said brought a pang of sadness in Selene's heart. Gladion was concerned that he wouldn't be there for their child. She has heard of the circumstances regarding Gladion and Lillie's father, but everything turned out fine in the end. Even though Gladion could be serious and condescending, he truly did care about the people closest to him.

"Gladion." Selene muttered quietly as tears began to form on her eyes.

"I know, it's something to not fret about, but I just wanted to share my thoughts to you." he replied, refusing to look at her.

Selene was not having any of it.

"Please, listen to me, and don't interrupt." Selene pleaded as she held a firm grip on his hands. "I can understand why you feel doubtful on the matter but," she guided his hands to her stomach, "our child will have parents who will love and cherish them in every step of the way."

Gladion decided to look at her in the eye, wiping the tears away from her face once her grip had softened.

"Parenting will not be a simple task, I understand that, but," she brought his lips to hers, sharing a tender kiss full of loving and adoration until she had to separate from him, "you're not alone."

Throughout a portion of Gladion's life, he had to live on his own, most notably when his mother Lusamine was led astray due to his father's disappearance and the time he journeyed off to Kanto and Johto in order to train. In hindsight, Gladion knew that he was never on his own. He had his Pokémon by his side, friends and a sister who cared for him. Also, he had grown to love and care for Selene. Gladion had always thought that by getting stronger on his own, he'd be able to protect his loved ones more efficiently, but he was wrong.

Selene was caught off-guard when Gladion proceeded to embrace her in a hug, her face resting on his shoulder.

"You're right." Gladion had conceded as he slowly rubbed circles around Selene's back.

"Huh?" Selene asked confusedly.

"I can't do this alone." he answered as they faced each other.

"Why the sudden change?" she asked.

"Because I have a fiancée who's able to have an effect on me, as cheesy as it sounds." Gladion admitted, a soft smile formed on his face.

Selene lightly giggled at his response. "Well, you should always heed my advice, is all."

"Is this how Sun and Lillie had to go through when she found out that she was with child?" he wondered.

"Maybe so, but everyone's experience is entirely different. It all depends on how we handle it." Selene answered.

Gladion simply nodded in response as his mind had wandered off to the hypothetical family activities that he and Selene would do with their child. They were capable Pokémon Trainers, and have managed to make it to the Indigo League until they both lost to the Pokémon League Champion respectively. Even then, Gladion would be happy as to what path their child would take later on in life. He guessed that it was the same feeling that his mother and father had for him and Lillie.

Selene had similar thoughts as well. Since she had moved to Alola after getting engaged to Gladion, she had wondered if their child would make any friends. Settling into a different region was a big change in Selene's life despite knowing Lillie, Gladion, Hau, and the rest in her early teens whenever she would visit. Nonetheless, Selene knew that her child would do just fine. After all, her cousin Sun was a perfect example of a foreigner who had grown accustomed to the Alolan life. Also, Lillie was expecting her daughter Rose within a few months, so Selene knew that her child would have a playmate in the future.

"Thank you, Selene." Gladion said.

"Can you repeat that again, please?" Selene teased, a big grin on her face.

"You already know." he mentioned as he thought of something sinister. "What do you say we celebrate tonight?"

"With who? I don't really unders-wait a minute! Gladion, sometimes I wonder what actually goes through your mind." Selene squeaked as she caught on to Gladion's innuendo.

"Don't ruin the moment, please." Gladion warned, a smirk on his face.

Selene simply slapped his chest softly in response. The journey of motherhood would an exciting and arduous task for her, but with Gladion by her side along with Lillie and the rest, then it would turn out just fine.

Fatherhood was a thought that Gladion had braced himself for. However, as his fiancé had said, there was no need to solo it out. He also made a mental note to ensure that Hau doesn't get his child addicted to malasadas, but he had to admit that the treat was too darn good to resist.

Aside from that, Gladion was prepared to celebrate by giving Selene a well deserved reward, and he was going to give it to her.


End file.
